Crime and Punishment
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: Sasuke learns a different kind of lesson after he's charged with vandalism and not from the judge.
1. Crime and Punishment

Crime and Punishment

By: Silverwolf

_"Sasuke Uchiha for the crime of vandalism of both a high school and a building within a college campus I sentence you to two hundred hours of community service at Spirit Bound Sanctuary. You will report to the owner in the morning. If you choose not to report then I'll will have you sent to the Chronicles Academy for At Risk Youth; do you understand?" Sasuke crosses his arms, "whatever you say. I don't care about any of it anymore." "Young man, I'm giving you a chance to straighten up your ways. You have a bright mind you just choose not to use it." _

_ Sasuke rolls his eyes realizing his father is glaring at his back. This had to be the day he was home from work, of all days. He can hear his mother mutter something about him being on a downward spiral in life. Like she would know... to both of them he was a commodity not a child. When Itachi rebelled he got sent to stay with their grandfather. Sasuke rarly saw Itachi now. So why not act out how he felt? Why not destroy things to calm his own anger?_

_ Sasuke had laughed when they were back in court because of him not showing for community service. So what going to the youth academy didn't matter to him. Instead Sasuke Uchiha got a surprise when her Honor decided to grant the request of the manager of Spirit Bound Sanctuary. Sasuke would live there during his community service with Tsume Inuzuka having guardian rights during his stay. Was this a new form a torture?_

**4 am...**

"Sasuke, get up." The voice breaking through the little bit of sleep the raven teen had angered him. Like hell he was getting up! It was dark outside and summer; was this a joke? His first day of summer and here he was in hell.

Suddenly he was falling. Sasuke's hands go out to catch him realising that the bed had been tilted when he refused to rise from it. "You will get up when I tell you to. This isn't home where you run things child."

Sasuke looks to see Kiba, Tsume's son ready to go. Kiba throws a pair of worn boots to Sasuke. "Five minutes and then she'll be dragging you out in whatever you're wearing." The teen leaves the room in a hurry. Sasuke hears someone race down the stairs. He then hears the barks of excited canines. The Inuzuka family had a house full of dogs, and that didn't count the ones kept in the no kill sanctuary.

Sasuke decides to drag getting ready. Tsume appears just as Kiba stated she would. She grabs the Uchiha by the collar of his shirt and takes him down the stairs barefoot and without a jacket. "This isn't a beauty contest. Let's go, there's work to do." Sasuke glares at Tsume only to receive a glare back. The Uchiha isn't sure what to make of the situation as he's handed a rake and pushed into a stall full of straw. "Rake it out and put down fresh straw. After that move to the next stall. Continue until they've all been raked out." Sasuke looks at Tsume as if she's insane. The Uchiha looks to see Tsume's own son raking out stalls on the other side of the stable. Sasuke makes a face as his foot hits wet straw. Tsume shakes her head, "next time you'll get ready in the time you have. Get busy."

Kiba watches the Uchiha do more sulking than raking. When the teen completes his side he moves to Sasuke's side to rake out stalls. Both teens' attention turns when they hear footsteps. Sasuke grins as he notices a female. He tries to charm her into taking over for him.

Hana ruffles Sasuke's hair with a laugh. "The most you'll get out of me is a pair of boots." She laughs and places them down near a bench with socks sitting on top of them. "Later criminal." Hana disappears with a trio of dogs running around her. Kiba laughs as Sasuke decides he'll wear the pair of beaten up boots. The raven teen returns to raking out stalls as Tsume tells Kiba feed the horses instead of help Sasuke. "It's time he earns his keep without having a silver spoon." Sasuke glares at Tsume only to have the Inuzuka laugh at him.

Sasuke didn't like the idea of spending any time here. Yet he was stuck among someone who obviously didn't realize just who he was. An Uchiha didn't do _slave labor_. Tsume looks at Sasuke, "finish up, there's plenty more to do. Or the next ten hours you have work to do. The bright side is you'll probably finish your community service in around a month."

Sasuke watches as Tsume show him how much straw goes into a stall. "The next one you'll do alone. After that you can give them all water. Kiba will show you where the hose is and all. Once that's done Kiba can get you started making trays for the next set of animals."


	2. Plagued Inside

Plagued Inside

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke wasn't quite awake as he heard the call for dinner. The Uchiha appears as if he was being sacrificed for the evening meal. Tsume looks at the raven teen as he falls into a chair. Hana and Kiba begin to fill their plates while passing the food towards Sasuke. Instead of filling his plate the Uchiha is asleep with his head in his hand. Kiba pushed Sasuke's elbow slightly. He begins to laughs as Sasuke ends up against the empty plate.

"It's would've been funnier if there was food in his plate." Hana shakes her head at her brother's comment. She knows that it isn't likelt for Sasuke to be used to such long days. She had never met anyone that had without having someone else in control of their schedule. Her mother would not be one to allow Sasuke to get away with not becoming used to the long hours. Though she also believed that soon the Uchiha would also discover that his fancier clothing was a only a waste of a bag.

Tsume shakes Sasuke awake. "Not eating won't help anything." The teel looks at her with a glare. Tsume glares back only to watch Sasuke's eyes slowly close again. Kiba snickers a bit as Tsume shakes her head. "Fine, go to bed. Don't expect their to be much left when you wake though." Sasuke disappears from the table slowly. Hana looks at her mother.

"Don't you think following our hours is a bit rough on him?" Tsume looks at her daughter with a shake of her head. Before Hana can speak again she hears her brother laughing. Tsume hushes Kiba and then looks at Hana.

"I don't. It's time he earns his keep instead of believes that he's entitled." Hana sighs and decides to eat her dinner in silence. Despite the fact that maybe the raven teen needed a firm disciplinarian she alos felt that maybe he needed someone to act as if they cared about matters in his life. Maybe Sasuke was missing more than a firm kick in the rear end.  
>As the family has dinner Sasuke falls into a bed. He hated it here. The place was worse than hell. He closes his eyes in search of simpler times... like before his father decided Itachi was rebelling because of an earring. So it was more than one earring... maybe he was rebelling, but it was a pair of pierced ears not the end of the fucking world like his father had reacted. There wasn't any need to send him away.<p>

Sasuke puts the pillow over his head to muffle the sound of a bit of sobbing. He'd rather there not be a new reason for someone to laugh at him. He was sure they'd all ready had a bit of fun earlier when he'd fallen against the plate while asleep. His wipes his face on the sheet and closes his eyes still hidden by the pillow.

They had won. His attitude and actions had gotten him _sent away_. Now all he wanted as to be sent away again. Why couldn't he have gotten treated as Itachi had when his grades slipped from straight A's to having a B. instead no his father forced him to study at the kitchen table. When he brought home an incomplete test he was subjected to it being posted around the school to prove he wasn't intelligent enough to complete it. That day he'd gotten loud during a lecture from his father. Fugaku decided the best way to deal with that was to threaten to punch him in the mouth.

His mother had ended the lecture when she heard those wrods from her husband. Why did the world hate him? Now his punishment was to survive this hell until his service to the community was up. Hell wouldn't it be easier to just buy the community and be done with it.

Though he knew the usual routine. He'd finally return home to receive a lecture on how he'd shamed the family once again. How all he did wqas shame the family. Like his brother had done when he came home with metal through his flesh. Then again since Itachi's periced ears were such a shame to the family that his father decided he'd live elsewhere Sasuke felt he had to aim higher than that to be recognized in the slightest by his father. So was it a cry for attention or was he simply a _bad seed_?


	3. A Brother's Duty

A Brother's Duty

By: Silverwolf

Itachi sits at his desk studying. He hears Madara enter the room. "Itachi I though you should know your brother is currently in trouble again." Itachi makes a face, "ot surprised." The younger Uchiha returns to his book. "What did he do this time?"

Madara makes a face, "he was charged with vandalism. I don't havethe details. Your friend might since her family now he him there." Itachi blinks a moment, "could you repeat that?"

"He's charged with vadalism." Itachi waves his hand, "not that, the last part." Madara sighs a moment, "he's currently ctaying with your lady friend." Itachi makesa face as if trying to figure out what what meant by those words. Madara shakes his head, "call the damn girl all ready. She'd have the whole story."

Itachi makes a face, "I'm not calling anyone. Though maybe you should call my father and find out what he knows." Madara looks at Itachi annoyed. The younger Uchiha was acting stubborn. Itachi returns to studying.

Madara makes sighs, "Itachi, just call the girl." Itachi rises from the desk with narrowed eyes, "you keep saying that, but how am I supposed to know what girl you're talking about?" The younger Uchiha leaves his room annoyed.

"Call Inuzuka. He's with her damn family." Itachi looks at Mardara, "I'm not calling her. Call my father." Itachi sighs and wanders through the shouse avoiding any farther discussions. He wasn't about to ask Hana about Sasuke. He wasn't even supposed to know Sasuke had gotten into trouble. After all he was supposed to the on the side line when it came to his brother. But after he'd been sent to live somewhere all Sasuke had done was gt into trouble. Fights in school had gotten him kicked out of a few. Itachi was surprised he hadn't skipped on on taking his finals for last year with all the trouble he'd been into.

It was rare not to hear of Sasuke being in trouble. Part of Itachi figured it was just him being a teenager, though maybe there was more it than that. Maybe Sasuke caused trouble because of how he felt about life.

It was true that their father paraded the pair around as the perfect children. At least in the beginning, now Itachi was pretty certain he acted as if he only had one son, and that was after Itachi had decided to give up on keeping the earring.

It was just something to make his father angry anyway. There wasn't a point to it other than that. Though Itachi should've called Hana to discovered what'd happened with Sasuke. He felt with not living at his birth home was was neglecting his younger brother and not doing his duty as an older brother.

Then again at sixteen it was late to try to govern over Sasuke. After all Itachi knew his parents all ready did that. Though he wondered what exactly was goind on with Sasuke he couldn't bring himself to do exactly as he'd been told. Call Hana to ask questions.

Itachi sighs and leaves the house. He'd stated he wouldn't call Hana. He had never stated he wouldn't just drop by her house to hang out. Maybe he could discover what was happening from there.


	4. Visit for Answers

Visit for Answers

By: Silverwolf

Itachi stops his car in front of Hana's house. The older Inuzuka most most likely doing last moment things for the animals. He waits in the car at least until the sight of Hana with a blonde angers Itachi the moment he notices that he knows the blonde male.

Hana waves as Itachi rolls the window down. Deidara turns towards the car as he notices Hana wave towards someone. The blonde sticks his tongue out at the Uchiha. Itachi flashes his middle finger towards Deidara making the blonde grin a moment. Hana shakes her head, "now boys none of that in front of my house." The blonde snickers a bit until Hana rises from the stairs and steps towards the car.

"What are you doing around here Itachi?" The Uchiha shrugs in response not exactly sure of what to say for the moment. Hana laughs, "just in the neighborhood?" Itachi nods lightly figuring the answer would work for now. Hana laughs a bit loudly and steps around the car, opening the door and sliding into the passenger seat.

"I should just tell you the whole story. I'm not going to call my father and discover what happened, I was hoping you could tell me." Hana snickers a moment and leans back in the the seat. Itachi stares at he a bit. The Inuzuka grins a moment.

"You mean hat happened with Sasuke. Alright, I'll tell you, he has community service for destroying a high school. He didn't show the first day. Instead of allowing the judge to sentence him to be locked up my mother chose to take him under her custody temperarly. Is that enough to know Itachi Uchiha?"

Hana watches Itachi scowl a moment before he starts to speak. "So Sasuke is here. Maybe he'll learn to act decently, instead of acting like he doesn't havea brain." Hana looks at Itachi with slightly narrowed eyes.

"I serious doubt him not having a brain. He's plenty intelligent. He's also highly angry. What I can't figure out is why am I the only one that see that fact. Since he does not live in a home alone someone should've noticed how angry he is."

Itachi looks at Hana, "Sasuke's anger doesn't matter to our father. He would rather continue to tell Sasuke how his antics have shamed the family than actually take a step at being a father to Sasuke. To him it is a novelty to have two sons." Hana scowls a moment and turns away from Itachi.

"How come you haven't tried to connect with him again? He's your brother." She wiats for Itachi to give her answer that she doens't consider nothing more than an excuse. Through the whole bit all she hears are excuses. Despite the fact that Itachi was not allowed in the home he was born into she felt he he should be fighting for a chance at being around for Sasuke.

"The way I see it, none of that applies now. He's not at his home. He's at out as you can drive over here seeking information you can drive over here seekig to speak to him." Hana watches from the window as her younger brother Kiba comes into view. Hana's hand finds it way over her mouth as she tries to stifle laughter the moment she sees Sasuke.

The younger Uchiha is drenched in a combination of water and mud. She can hear Kiba laughing over Sasuke falling in. The Inuzuka holds a large frog. Sasuke maintains a sour look. Hana looks at Itachi, "if you think the plan is to kill your brother, you're wrong. Though my mother also won't take any lip from him either."

Itachi looks out the window noticing Sasuke. The older Uchiha waits a moment to prevent himself from laughing. "It's nice to see you, Sasuke." The younger Uchiha glares and disappears into the house stomping his feet with each step.

Itachi's attention then returns to Hana. "I never believed that he was in danger. I just thought that maybe I could seee him." Hana laughs a moment knowing that the truth was Itachi was still worried about the younger Uchiha even though Sasuke was now closer to an adult than a child.


	5. Of Dogs, Cats, and Coffee

Of Dogs, Cats, and Coffee

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke said nothing to Kiba as he throws food in a dish and slides it under a gate. The canine inside growls loudly pulling the dish away from the gate. Kiba feeds the next dog in the kennel. Sasuke kicks the dish under the next gate spilling food everywhere. Kiba laughs a bit sliding food under the next gate. Sasuke shoves a dish under another gate.

There's a growl as Sasuke feeds the next one. That one lunges at the gate hitting it harshly. Sasuke looks at the canine inside and narrows his eyes. "Stupid mutt." Kiba shoves Sasuke to the next kennel as the canine hits the gate a second time. The Uchiha narrows his eyes at Kiba, "what the hell!"

Kiba take one of the labeled dishes and slides it under a gate. "Just keep going." Sasuke growls a bit at Kiba. The Inuzuka narrows his eyes a back. The Uchiha continues the glare while staring. Kiba turns away. Sasuke grins a briefly. Hana steps near the kennels watching. Kiba watches Sasuke slide another dish under a fence.

Neither Inuzuka would ever state that the Uchiha enjoyed the early mornings feeding, watering, cleaning up after, and walking animals. All could tell he didn't. Another dish and another kennel. Sasuke looks about as five dishes hit the dirt just outside the space of the kennels. These fed the Inuzuka's personal pets.

Hana smirks a moment as Kiba scratches his dog. She takes Sasuke along with her towards where the felines are kept. Sleepily the Uchiha listens to Hana speak. Dispite his intelligence the words don't seem the registor. There's a sigh as she takes the first kitten and gives an example. She places the next kitten in Sasuke's hand. "You should be able to feed him." The Uchiha stares at her blanky before slowly picking up the eyedropper.

There's a laugh. "Brain slowly waking up?" Sasuke narrows his eyes as he hears Kiba's comment. Despite the fact it was pretty much true the Uchiha didn't like hearing. I knew no one in their right mind to be awake at four in the morning. They couldn't blame him for falling sleep earlier than normal. This was not his life.

He had only one other choice for the moment if he wasn't working at the snctuary. He quite frankly didn't like that choice either. If his father believed him a shame for being in trouble he would definitely be counted a shame if he ended up locked a jail cell.

Sasuke looks at the kitten as Hana takes it. In the middle of the many tiny bodies lies a she-cat with a torn ear. Sasuke watches the rest of the kittens find their own food. The smallest one was in Hana's hands now. "The idea is to help her feed them so that they have a decent chance." Sasuke shrugs at Hana's comment while watching.

There's a laugh as Hana realizes that Sasuke isn't even bothering to think at all. For the moment he was hardly functioning. She shakes her head a watches her mother set a cup of coffee down. "Wake up boy. There's still more work to do."

Sasuke doesn't state a word to her as he picks up the cup. There was a slight face when he discovers the coffee to bea bit strong. Tsume waits from him to protest and refure it. Sasuke sits along the table a moment slowly finishing the coffee.

There's a smirk as Kiba enters the building. "What you had to put caffeine down him in order for him to function?" Sasuke narrows his eyes as Hana sighs. Tsume ruffles Sasuke's hair earning scrunched eyes from the Uchiha as a show of displeasure.


	6. Different Approach

Different Approach

By: Silverwolf

Suigetsu, Karin, and Juego sit outside the Uchiha house. All three still shocked by the news they'd heard from Fugaku. Sasuke wasn't home, and wouldn't be for a month or more.

"Who the hell are we supposed to drink with now?" Suigetsu shrugs. Karin whines under her breath. Juego shakes his head. Once again something had happened and all around were only concerned with themselves. Neither of the pair had bothered to ask were Sasuke was. Maybe they could visit him there. Instead none of them had asked.

Suigetsu looks at Karin, "come on, no reason to stay around here." The trio are left to wander because of their _loss_ of Sasuke. Karin shoves Suigetsu. The platinum blonde growls and her and shoves her to the ground.

Nothing is said as a dark car pulls up in front of the trio. The three of them know they are now in trouble now. Usually they had Sasuke with them, and he held Orochimaru's attention while they took the liquor or whatever else they wanted. Tonight they didn't have that distraction.

Karin grins a bit as she patted on he head like a small child. Suigetsu rolsl his eyes. As Orochimaru begins asking them about Sasuke's presence the conversation leads to shrugs and sighs. The older male laughs and tell them about the televised trial along with Sasuke's sentence ending up as a headline. The conversation is one sided until the rio is shoved from the car.

Suigetsu shoves Karin. The trio pause their antics the moment they realize they are in front of Spirit Bound Sanctuary. Just inside the locked metal gate stands Sasuke Uchiha. The trio begin to yell his name. The Uchiha turns a moment. Instead of greeting them he turns and hurries away from the sanctuary gate.

Orochimaru grins as he stares through the window of the car. Once again Sasuke had no reason to be around. The Uchiha was fickle in not returning affection all ready, now he was bluntly ignoring him. Orochimaru laughs. It was entertaining at least. In truth it was possible that Sasuke just didn't care and it wasn't about affection. Some would probably state the teen hated himself.

Orochimaru choose to letthe window down. He gives only one call of the youngest Uchiha's name. It isn't answered by Sasuke. Instead a female stands in front of the gate. Tsume Inuzuka's voice sends the trio of teens in front of the gate in different directions.

"Go home. There's no way in any hell I'm opening this gate for you. Your words are the last thing he needs." Orochimaru tries to appear as if reasoning with Tsume. Instead all he notices is the female places her arm around Sasuke. The teen doesn't pull away as he would towards Orochimaru. Instead of a farther debate the car moves on.

Tsume looks at Sasuke. "You too smart to be spending your time with him, no matter his promise." Sasuke rolls his eyes at her. Tsume makes a face, "all that road will lead you to is more trouble. Though angry and looking for notice that's not it."

Sasuke narrows his eyes, "Whataya want from me?" The question rings in Tsume's ears for a while. The tone of it told a lot. Instead of of continuing to scold the teen she places her arm around him. "You might not give a damn, but I'm not willing to let you slip away as long as you are here."

Sasuke is silent as she begins the steps back towards the kennels far away from the gate. Tsume doesn't take her arm from around the teen. Hana and Kiba watch their mother a moment. Tsume gives half a smirk as she removes the draped arm. Sasuke steps away from her only to stand in near the kennels.

Her actions made him unsure. She could've just yelled at him and told him the shame he'd cause in hanging around the group instead her choice of words were very different. He'd heard the words grow up and stop acting stupidly, but he'd never had a thought of just _slipping away_. It was true though he didn't give a damn.


	7. Hiding Skill

Hiding Skill

By: Silverwolf

Naruto stands with Kiba. The pair were walking a few dogs around the sanctuary while talking. The blonde narrows his eyes as he sees Sasuke. Kiba laughs. "He's here until his sentence is served. Don't pay him any mind Naruto."

Sasuke narrows his eyes a bit. Naruto responds by poking his tongue out at the Uchiha. The raven teen glares impatiently. Kiba laughs as one of the horses within the corral slams into Sasuke while running. Naruto notices the wince, but doesn't say anything.

Unlike Kiba and his other schoolmates Naruto didn't dislike Sasuke. The Uchiha however was very distant from everyone. After watching during the school years Naruto began to ponder if being frigid was Sasuke's defense. It seemed like a trait the young Uchiha had perfected.

Naruto half waves at Sasuke. The response he receives is a glare and the return of Sasuke's attention to the horses. Of course after one slammed into the Uchiha Naruto couldn't blame the raven teen, especially since Kiba was pracitically stretched along the ground with laughter.

The blonde half grins as he hears Hana speak. The older Inuzuka was happy to greet the blonde teen. Also she stated that Sasuke had been awake since three that morning. Truthfully Naruto couldn't grasp how the Uchiha was still awake at noon. Most would've returned to bed. Then again the Inuzuka family kept **early** mornings and they were awake.

Maybe Sasuke had become used to the things happening around the sanctuary or maybe the raven teen was nothing more than **too** tired to protest. Naruto watches Sasuke walk a horse towards the stable. The raven teen returns to the corral after leaving the animal in a stall. Naruto goes into the stable to grab leads as he realizes Sasuke is bringing in the horses.

The raven teen doesn't bother to give Naruto a second look even after the blonde clips a lead to a horse. Kiba hears his sister give him orders to help bring in the horses. Unhappily the younger Inuzuka starts to lead horses to stalls, completing the task with the other two teens.

Naruto point realizing the Sasuke can't hear a word between him and Kiba. Not only had the raven teen slipped away once the horses were in, but he'd completely disappeared. Naruto steps out of the stable to the clinic. Though Hana wasn't busy she gives the pair a signal to be silent.

Kiba snickers loudly watching. Apparently the Uchiha had skill in more than destroying property. Naruto laughs. Hana shoves the pair. It was obvious that there'd been years of practice is muscle moves causing Hana to grin briefly. Kiba points to Sasuke, "I thought that was a girl's skill." Hana shoves Kiba, "I want to see you do it. Seriously I do. Because I can't." Naruto laughs some, "I've heard of guys doing it, but didn't know he could."

Kiba laughs, "what the hell is it?" Naruto watches, "a combination of martial arts and belly dance." Hana grins a bit, "jealous?" The pair shakes their heads. Sasuke notices everyone standing in the doorway of the empty waiting room. The Uchiha is swift to disappear from sight. Tsume smirks a moment from where she's watching.

There was proof that Sasuke actually had practice in something besides being a full time delinquent. Tsume had been told by Hana that both of the Uchiha sons had been taking marital arts since they could walk. She had never expected to see the show that had taken place in the clinic waiting room. It must have lasted through at last three songs; only to end when Sasuke realized someone was watching.

Tsume looks at Kiba and Naruto, "you two can go about whatever you were doing. And hush up now." The blonde teen covers his mouth while laughing. The pair were still having themselves a lauging fest over the sight Hana had showed them.


	8. Defining Behavior

Defining Behavior

By: Itachi Silverwolf

Tsume sits speaking with Mikoto. Despite her being Sasuke's mother there was little she knew about his ability to dance. Tsume hears her comment about Fugaku being too busy for either of the children. Though it also seemed Mikoto was so busy dealing with what her husband didn't that she didn't have much time for her children either.

After listening more Tsume decides to speak up. "Mikoto, what do you know of your boys?" The other female goes silent a moment before giving Tsume birthdates, ages, and knowledge of report cards. Tsume glances towards her children a moment watching them disappear out the door with the younger Uchiha along.

"No I mean really know of him... his goals, his favorites, his fears. That type of bit." Mikoto looks at Tsume with a shake of her head. The most she can tell is Sasuke's routine. Tsume watches the Uchiha a moment.

"The way I see it you don't really know your child. And don't tell me because you know how often her does or doesn't do something you know him. That's what is wrong in the situation; the attention your child gains from each of you." Mikoto looks at Tsume. For the moment one female ponders how to answer the other.

"And you believe you know him because of the bit of time he's spent under your roof? Look I understand the concern you have for a _troubled_ child, but that isn't my son. Sasuke acts up when he believes that he's been treated unfairly. Nothing more." The Inuzuka shakes her head a moment. The pair are obviously facing off verbly. After a pause Tsume speaks again.

"Sasuke may clean up perfectly here. He's defiant and tries to be irritating. But he's also willing to _throw_ himself away for a bit of attention. Where do you think being around the rest of the trouble he around came from? While he is bitter and full or pride he's also hurt. Even I can see that." Mikoto goes silent unable to reply to Tsume's words. "In the time I've had your son around he hasn't cried for home. Any other child would've by now. Your son have only ever tried to reach out to his brother. And before you ask... yes, the pair have seen each other."

The silence continues briefly. "You had no right!" Tsume sits realizing she's finally angered the other female enough to get a reaction.

"That's the problem. You have your own anger over whatever happened. And it's not been released. It hinders your parenting. Also I don't believe either of your children are a disappoinment. Though not perfect they are not the worst I've had contact with. Did you know that your youngest could dance?" Mikoto shakes her head. Tsume half smirks. "He's gone from hating here to beating me awake and completing his chores. And I've done it all without raising my voice. You would think your son resents me, but that isn't true."

_**A/N: For now this is where I've chosen to end this one. That does not mean that it will not continue at a later time. I've just lost interest for the moment.**_


End file.
